MachinaFactory
MachinaFactory allows machina to send objects to other machina through a pipeline of blocks. Included are some machina that can send and process items, but other machina plugins can plug in to MachinaFactory to send anything they like to one another. NOTE: Pictures are missing from this. Scroll down to the bottom for a video tutorial, or refer to this. Features: *Pipelines are made of wood blocks. *Item Relay: Sends items. Works with chest, dispenser or furnace. **Activated by right-clicking a lever. **Also activated by receiving an item. *Chests and Dispensers can receive items. *Furnaces can receive fuel and burnable materials from Item Relays with a Chest or Dispenser. *Fabricator: Will try to craft the recipe in its chest and sends the result onward. *Splitter: Can sort, filter or distribute items. *Brewing Relay: Can brew potions. Item Relay When activated, the Item Relay sends items from its container through a pipeline. If an Item Relay receives an item, it will activate and start sending items as well. Important: To send items to the relay, connect the pipeline to the brick block, not the container. Materials: *1 Brick Block *1 Container: **Chest **Dispenser - Sucks in nearby items when active **Furnace - Receives from a Chest or Dispenser relay, sends smelted results. *1 Wooden Plank *1 Iron Bars *(optional) Lever The item relay will extend when activated, and send items through wood blocks to the nearest target. Item relay when activated. Extended Furnace Relay The Furnace Relay can be extended to up to 8 furnaces. (9 technically but then you can't get a pipeline to it :)) To do this, add furnaces right next or diagonal to the main furnace and connect them to the brick block with iron bars. Fabricator The Fabricator will try to craft the recipe in its chest from the inventory of a sending Item Relay and send the result onward through a pipeline. Important: The Fabricator will look at the leftmost 3x3 slots to determine the recipe. Materials: *1 Brick Block *1 Crafting Table *1 Chest *1 Wooden Plank *1 Iron Bars Place a crafting recipe in the leftmost 3x3 slots of the fabricator's chest. Place crafting materials in an Item Relay and activate it to start the crafting process. http://s16.postimage.org/xy9s4wf05/Fabricator_active.jpg Item Splitter The Item Splitter will send items through its two pipes. It can only receive from components with an inventory - An Item Relay with a chest or dispenser. Can be used in several ways: *To distribute items evenly *To sort items *As a filter. Its mode depends on whether there are chests on the left and right bookshelves. *No chest: All items are allowed through the pipe. *Filter chest: Only items that are in the filter chest are allowed through the pipe. **If the filter chest is empty, nothing is allowed through. Materials: *1 Brick Block *3 Bookshelves *0-2 Chests (used as filters) *2 Wooden Planks *2 Iron Bars The base item splitter is built as follows: The Item Splitter can have zero, one or two filter chests. Note on using a Splitter as a filter If the two filter chests have overlapping contents, the order within the filter chest becomes important. The splitter takes turns sending through the left and right pipe. On each pipe's turn the first item in the filter chest that can be found in the source inventory is sent. Brewing Relay The brewing relay can semi-automatically brew potions. Features: *Can distinguish 3 tiers of potions: **Water bottle **Awkward potion **Any other potion *Gathers from the sender 3 same-tiered potions, and then adds an ingredient for brewing. *Will fill empty glass bottles with water if a Water Bucket is present in the sending relay. Planned: *Filling of empty bottles to water bottles The brewing relay is built like a normal item relay, but with a pipeline block instead of a chest and a brewing stand on top. Connect a normal Item Relay with a chest or dispenser to it and put appropriate potions and one type of ingredient in it. (example: Only water bottles and stacks of nether warts) When the item relay is activated, the brewing relay will collect 3 bottles and add an ingredient, sending the brewed potions to the destination chest. Caveats: *Can only receive from chest or dispenser relay. *Selects first ingredient found to add to the brewing stand, does not take into account the potion type. *Can only keep alive relays that are directly sending to it. *Generates items too slowly to keep alive another factory component, so it only works when sending directly to a chest or dispenser. Semi-automatic brewing chains are possible if the destination chest is part of an item relay and activated by a player or by redstone. Mass Storage Chest and Dispenser endpoints support mass storage. Any chests or dispensers in the column above and below the endpoint will also be used to store received items. The storage column will fill from bottom to top. Video tutorial - Actually is on the wiki, isn't missing!